Various applications customarily make use of full-page document verification devices equipped with optical imaging cameras, including for instance border control in the performing of first-line inspections, for the purpose of verifying the genuineness of documents such as for example passports or identity cards.
An imaging camera of such a document reader is usually housed in a camera compartment which is covered by a translucent document bed, usually of transparent glass. The document to be captured is placed on the document bed and illuminated with light from the camera compartment in different wavelength ranges, for instance white light, UVA or near-IR. The reflected light is optically captured by means of the imaging camera as a reflected-light image and subsequently evaluated.
Yet conventional document verification devices cannot verify all the security features used in documents. For this reason, qualified personnel customarily perform secondary forensic verifications of documents in test labs. The process can visually verify e.g. watermarks. Yet secondary verifying of a document's genuineness is expensive and time-consuming and requires qualified personnel.